


Hindi (raw) tayo pwede

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Conyo, Established Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Fluff and Humor, Going Magazine, Gyuhao, Jeon Wonwoo swears a lot when cornered about his feelings, M/M, Rumored Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Tagalog, Wonhui - Freeform, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Araw-araw na lang pinapamukha nina Mingyu at Minghao kay Wonwoo ang pagiging single niya. Pagod na siyang mapagitnaan ng dalawang ito, na walang ibang ginawa kundi maglandian o mag-LQ sa harap niya.Enter Wen Junhui, ang bagong empleyado na magpapatibok sa pusong tigang ni Wonwoo. Ang problema lang, bawal jowain ng boss ang subordinate niya.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Hindi (raw) tayo pwede

**Author's Note:**

> **GOING MAGAZINE**   
>  _Always going to you_
> 
> Regional Head: Lee Jinki  
> Managing Director: Kim Kibum
> 
> Sales Manager: Myoui Mina  
> Chief Accountant: Minatozaki Sana  
> Production Manager: Park Jihyo  
> Human Resources: Hong Jisoo
> 
>  **EDITORIAL**  
>  Editor-in-Chief: Choi Seungcheol  
> Managing Editor: Lee Jihoon  
> Features Writers: Boo Seungkwan, Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo  
> Editorial Assistant: Chou Tzuyu
> 
>  **ART and PHOTOGRAPHY**  
>  Art Director: Jeon Wonwoo  
> Graphic Designer: Wen Junhui  
> Styling: Xu Minghao  
> Photography: Kim Mingyu
> 
>  **DIGITAL**  
>  Online Editor: Kwon Soonyoung  
> Social Media Manager: Yoo Jeongyeon  
> Web Content Writer: Chwe Hansol

Umay na si Wonwoo. _Umay na umay._

Nagtatalo na naman sa harap niya sina Mingyu at Minghao. Hindi lang niya sure kung ano nang pinag-aawayan nila, kasi kanina tungkol pa sa camera angles and lighting ang isyu nila. Biglang naging tungkol sa wine bottle ni Minghao na aksidenteng natabig ni Mingyu three months ago.

Ang alam niya talaga, art director siya ng magazine na 'to; hindi relationship counsellor ni Tiyang Amy sa _Face-to-Face_.

"Sa ganyan ka naman magaling 'di ba? Ang basagin 'yung mga bagay na gusto ko," Minghao says sarcastically. "I wanted to highlight this silver buckle, but you ruined it with your stupid lighting. Now we have to reshoot. Naibalik na sa store 'yang bag na 'yan. What are you going to do now?"

"I already said sorry about the wine bottle, 'di ba? Ano pang iniiyak mo?" Mingyu snaps back. "At saka madadaan 'yang buckle na 'yan sa editing. Ano pang reshoot ang pinagsasabi mo diyan?"

"If that doesn't look shiny enough in the final edit, I swear, outside the kulambo ka for a week," sabi ni Minghao at tinalikuran na ang kanyang long-time boyfriend-slash-co-worker.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Lagi na lang may ganitong eksena sa team nila tuwing papalapit na ang deadlines. 

Kung tutuusin naman, maganda ang chemistry nilang dalawa. _Most of the time._ Napapaangat ng shots ni Mingyu ang styles na gusto ni Minghao. Minsan, bago pa masabi ni Minghao ang gusto niya, nagawa na ito ni Mingyu. Or vice versa. Mingyu wants more colours for this set? Minghao has already brought in the whole rainbow. 

For creative people, mahirap mapag-merge ang ideas ng dalawang magkaibang utak. Pero kina Mingyu at Minghao, napagtatagpi nila ang concepts na gusto nila into one cohesive work of art. They complement each other. No wonder, ang gaganda ng output nila lagi.

"Wonwoo, pakitanong nga kay Minghao kung kasali pa ba itong tassel na 'to."

"Wonwoo, pakisabi na lang kay Mingyu na kung nakakabit sa bag 'yung tassel, malamang kasama 'yon. Pakisabi, gamitan lang niya nang kaunting common sense."

Wonwoo sighs. "You're literally sitting one metre apart. What do you need me as your messenger for?"

He blocks out the rest of Mingyu and Minghao's bickering and instead throws a longing look at the vacant workspace in front of him. Three months ago pa umalis si Nayeon to pursue higher education daw. Ang tagal naman kasing dumating ng bagong graphic designer. Nasaan na ba 'yung pangakong new hire ni Jisoo? Wala tuloy kasangga si Wonwoo sa pag-control sa aso't pusa ng cubicle na 'to.

Binitiwan muna niya ang nile-layout na magazine cover at sumugod sa HR.

"Jisoo, kailan kasi dadating 'yung bagong graphic designer? It's been months since Nayeon left," panimula ni Wonwoo sa HR head.

"Good afternoon to you too, Wonwoo," Jisoo says with a sweet smile. "Next week daw. Promise. Naipit lang sa pag-aayos ng visa."

"Well, pakibilis kamo. Pagod na 'kong ma-stuck sa gitna ng away nina Mingyu at Minghao all the fucking time," Wonwoo replies, sitting down on one of the chairs facing Jisoo's desk. "Baka naman mamaya, na-delay siya nang ganyan katagal tapos hindi naman pala magaling."

"That's on you na. You evaluated him, 'di ba? And you told me to hire him. Kung hindi pala magaling, kasalanan mo na 'yon," Jisoo shrugs. 

Well, totoo naman. At mukhang magaling naman 'yung magiging bagong graphic designer based sa portfolio at phone interview nila. 

"Siyempre people tend to show their best sides during the hiring process but slacks off kapag actual work na."

"As the _HR head_ , siyempre alam ko," Jisoo says lightly. "Kung gusto mo, call immigration."

Wonwoo doesn't want to do that. "Kapag wala pa rin by Friday next week, let's go with the second best candidate na."

"That one? I don't have the same artistic eye as you do, but even I know her work looks horrible next to the one you picked."

_Actually._ Ayaw talaga ni Wonwoo doon sa second best. (At naging second best lang naman siya kasi they only had three applicants, and the third one didn't proceed with the evaluation na.) Desperate lang talaga siya na maglitaw ng magiging bagong arbiter sa mga away nina Mingyu at Minghao. Hindi na niya talaga matiis 'yung dalawa kahit kaibigan niya pareho. 

"Fine. We'll wait for that new hire, puta. Next time talaga, kasali sa requirements from the get-go 'yung work visa if we're hiring someone from overseas," Wonwoo says. "Hindi 'yung ganyan na aayusin pa lang kapag natanggap na."

"Your feedback is noted. Makakarating sa big bosses," Jisoo smiles again pero pilit. Nagpanggap itong pinapagpagan ng alikabok ang tambak ng documents sa in-tray niya. "Can I help you with anything else? Don't you have a deadline to catch?"

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Again. Nakakarami na siya on this day alone. Malapit nang ma-stuck na nakatirik 'yung mata niya. "Fine. That would be all, _sir_. Thank you."

"Have a great day, Wonwoo!"

Bumili muna ng grande iced Americano sa Starbucks si Wonwoo bago bumalik sa workspace niya. Kailangan niya ng caffeine kung gusto niyang maka-survive hanggang mag-uwian. 

Nadatnan niyang nasa "cold war stage" na ng pag-aaway sina Mingyu at Minghao. 'Yun ang tawag ni Wonwoo kapag wala nang umiimik sa dalawa. At this point, nagdadabog na lang sila and just hitting their keyboards harder than necessary.

"Titingnan daw ni Seungcheol 'yung cover after ng meeting with the big bosses," sabi ni Jeonghan na biglang sumulpot sa cubicle nila.

Si Seungcheol ang editor-in-chief nila, at si Jeonghan ang executive secretary niya.

"Okay. But what time daw babalik si Seungcheol?" Wonwoo asks, checking the time sa PC niya. Pasado alas-singko na.

"Kaka-start lang daw ng meeting eh," sagot ni Jeonghan. "Given their agenda today, plus chichika pa si Mr Lee at Mr Kim about burgis stuff, so… baka mga 7 PM pa sila matapos."

"Ay puta pala. OT na naman nang wala sa oras." Paano na lang siya magkaka-jowa niyan kung lagi siyang lubog sa trabaho?

Jeonghan shrugs. "I'll file it for you na."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes once more and quotes Alex Salazar, "I love my life! Hwoo!"

* * *

"Wonwoo, bakit may cookies dito?" tanong ni Mingyu habang iniinspeksyon ang laman ng kahon na nasa desk niya. 

Hindi alam ni Wonwoo pero may hula na siya kung kanino galing. Isang tao lang naman ang most probable suspect; hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit kailangan pang magmaang-maangan ni Mingyu. Para ba ipamukha kay Wonwoo na wala siyang jowa at walang nagbibigay ng cookies sa kanya?

Unless may matapang na secret admirer si Mingyu at naghahamon ng World War III kay Minghao.

Kung hindi siya ginagawang referee ng dalawang ito, pinagkikiskisan naman sa mukha niya ang pagiging single niya. Sabi nga ni Jennylyn Mercado sa _English Only Please_ , "Oo na! Ako na! Ako na ang mag-isa!" 

Nakakaumay.

"Hi, babe!" At that exact moment, bumalik na si Minghao mula sa stores, hila-hila ang clothes rack na puno ng mamahaling items para sa next cover shoot. Pagkatapos bumeso kay Mingyu, bumaling ito sa editorial assistant nilang si Tzuyu para magbilin, "Confirm mo na 'yung hair and make-up, pati 'yung studio. And don't forget to order food para sa shoot. Luna is on a gluten-free diet."

"Alrighty," masiglang sagot ni Tzuyu.

"'Yun na lang, then all set na for the shoot on Monday," Minghao says with a sappy smile at Mingyu.

"Sa'yo ba galing itong cookies?"

"Yes. Are you expecting cookies from someone else?"

Yikes. Away na naman in three… two…

"Hindi, babe, ano ka ba!" sagot ni Mingyu, medyo panicked. "I'm just surprised kasi wala namang okasyon. What's up?"

"I just want to surprise my boyfriend!" sabi ni Minghao. "Did you like it?"

"Haven't really tried them, but what do you say to having coffee with me para ma-try ko na itong cookies from you?"

Sana talaga, 'yung tenga ay parte ng katawan na naisasara katulad ng mata. Sukang-suka na si Wonwoo. 

At nakaka-single, nyeta. Gusto na niyang manakit talaga.

"Dali na, magkape na kayo. Please lang," sabi ni Wonwoo. Hindi inaangat ni Wonwoo ang tingin sa opener page na ine-edit niya. "Parang awa, iwan niyo ako. Naiirita ako sa inyo."

"Inggit ka lang kasi ang tagal mo nang single," sabi Mingyu.

Saka lang siya tinapunan ng matalim na tingin ni Wonwoo. "Alam mo ikaw—"

Nakaamba na si Wonwoo na hampasin si Mingyu. Wala na siyang pake kung ima-martial arts siya ni Minghao bilang resbak. Sakto namang dumating si Seokmin, receptionist at HR assistant, sa cubicle ng creative team.

"Hello po!" masigla nitong sabi. "Introduce ko lang po 'yung bago nating graphic designer, Wen Junhui!"

And there he stands—the man Wonwoo has been waiting for. Brown hair styled to reveal a slice of his forehead, sultry eyes, sharp nose, high cheekbones, plump lips, and angular jaws. Based on his profile, he's the same age as Wonwoo, and they're almost the same height too. But rather than a graphic designer, he looks like _art_ himself. That face and stance would be at home in the centrefold or even the magazine cover.

_Puta, ang gwapo._

Minghao snaps his fingers in front of Wonwoo's face. Saka lang siya natauhan.

"Ah, yes. Hi. Ano, I'm Wonwoo. Bale I'm the art director." He holds out a hand to Junhui.

"The one who interviewed me? Nice to finally meet you, sir," sagot ni Junhui at mabilis na nakipagkamay kay Wonwoo. "I've seen your works. They're all really impressive. I'm so excited to get started."

"Ay, thank you," sabi ni Wonwoo. "Your portfolio is impressive din, that's why I personally picked you."

"Wow, sir, that's such an honour. Thank you."

"Enough with the 'sir.' Call me Wonwoo na lang. We're all very casual here."

"Okay, Wonwoo!"

Minghao, Mingyu, and Seokmin watch the exchange like a badminton rally.

"Ayun!" sabat ni Seokmin. "So Junhui still struggles a bit with the language," he informs them bago bumaling sa bagong empleyado, "but hopefully, you'll adapt over time. Minghao here is also Chinese."

"Really?" Junhui says excitedly. "Hello!"

"Hi!" sabi ni Minghao. Biglang umakbay si Mingyu sa boyfriend niya. Oops.

"Before that po," pagsingit ulit ni Seokmin, "Junhui, we need you to sign some paperworks. Then I'll introduce you to the rest of the team, and of course, to the EIC. After that, you can join your team."

"Okay!"

Lumakad na palayo sina Seokmin at Junhui. Walang nagawa si Wonwoo kundi ihatid ng tingin ang bagong graphic designer. 

Pumitik na naman si Minghao sa mukha ni Wonwoo. There's a knowing smile playing on his and Mingyu's lips. Mukhang may sasabihing hindi maganda.

"Okay, tapos na ang palabas," sabi ni Wonwoo. "Magkakape kayo, 'di ba? Alis na. Chupi."

"Bakit pa kami magkakape sa pantry kung nandito na ang tsaa?" sabi ni Mingyu. "Type mo 'yung bagong salta, 'no?"

"Gago, hindi."

"Weh. Don't us, Wonwoo," sabi ni Minghao.

"Natulala siya eh," natatawang sabi ni Mingyu. "'Di ba, babe? Parang nakakita ng anghel sa lupa."

_Hindi anghel_ , sa isip ni Wonwoo, _Junhui is an actual god._

"Tigilan niyo nga ako."

Lalong nagtawanan ang magnobyo. "Galaw-galaw kaagad, Wonwoo, para magka-jowa ka na bago matapos ang taon na 'to," sabi ni Minghao.

"Pakyu kayo."

"Sus, pa-tweetums. Tara na nga, babe," pag-aya ni Minghao. Saka pa lang nila iniwan si Wonwoo na mag-isa sa cubicle nila.

Wonwoo faceplants into the desk. _Hindi naman sa ano pero, shet,_ sa isip niya, _ang gwapo nga nung bagong graphic designer! Good luck to my soul na lang._

* * *

Junhui has been working with Going Mag for seven months now, at consistent ito sa kanyang trabaho. Hindi nahirapan si Wonwoo na i-train si Junhui sa mga gagawin dahil gamay nito ang tools na gamit sa editing at layout. Mabilis itong makatapos ng pages, at wala rin masyadong nagiging reklamo si Seungcheol sa mga gawa niya.

Lalo tuloy lumalaki ang problema ni Wonwoo: tumitindi lang ang pagkaka-crush niya kay Junhui. _I'm not saying you're unfair po, Lord, but you have your favourites._ Bakit naman ang gwapo na nga ni Junhui, ang ayos pa katrabaho. Never niyang binigyan ng problema si Wonwoo. Tapos kapag hindi sila busy, ang bait at ang kulit din niya. Ang saya kasama. Sabi nga ni Daniel Padilla, _nasa 'yo na ang lahat, Junhui._ (Wonwoo is sure Junhui's name actually appears somewhere in the lyrics.)

Madali siyang nakapag-adapt sa mga kasamahan sa tulong na rin ni Minghao. Medyo nagseselos tuloy si Mingyu, pero lagi namang sinasabi ni Junhui na _tropapips_ lang sila (natutunan niya 'yung term kay Minghao). "Walang malisya, bro, I won't make agaw your Haohao."

(Nakakahinga nang maluwag si Mingyu, at lalo naman si Wonwoo.)

Bukod sa selosan, hindi pa rin nauubusan ng pag-aawayan sina Mingyu at Minghao. At least ngayon, karamay na ni Wonwoo si Junhui. Isa na lang ang kulang, Trio Tagapayo na sila nung mag-jowa na ginagawang love language ang magbangayan araw-araw.

"Junhui, qing gaosu Mingyu ta hen ben," sabi ni Minghao.

"Hoy, narinig ko 'yung pangalan ko. Wonwoo, pakitanong nga kay Junhui kung anong sinabi ni Minghao."

"He said you're stupid," sagot ni Junhui.

"Ang daming red tape ng away niyo, jusko!" sabi ni Wonwoo.

"Well, tell Minghao he's so maarte," Mingyu says. 

"Don't make patol na, Junhui, _please_. Nakakaloka," sabi ni Wonwoo. "Tara, Junhui, let's go out for milk tea muna."

"Galawan mo talaga, Wonwoo!"

"Para-paraan ang pagkakataon nga naman!"

"Tigilan niyo nga ako. Nagbabati lang kayo 'pag schedule niyo nang pagtulungan ako kahit na superior niyo 'ko," Wonwoo says. "Let's go, Junhui."

Ito 'yung nakakainis na part, kasi okay silang dalawa. Siguro parang katulad nina Mingyu at Minghao—nagkakasundo rin ang creativity nilang dalawa at napagtatahi nila 'yung mga concept at design na gusto nila para sa magazine. Minus the frequent arguments lang, kasi hindi nakakaaway ni Wonwoo si Junhui. He's starting to think they're in sync. Komportable rin sila sa isa't isa. At personally, masaya si Wonwoo sa tuwing kasama niya si Junhui. Hindi niya sure kung anong feelings ni Junhui sa kanya o kung meron ba, pero lagi itong game na samahan siya at kampihan siya tuwing iniinis siya nung mag-jowa nilang ka-team. 

Overall, smooth-sailing silang dalawa. Ang natatanging problema lang ay 'yung mismong posisyon nila sa trabaho—subordinate ni Wonwoo si Junhui. At sa kahit aling kompanya, hindi ethical na magkaroon ng romantic relationship ang mag-boss. 

Hindi tuloy makagawa ng move si Wonwoo kay Junhui. Hanggang dito lang siya sa pag-aaya na sabay silang mag-lunch at magkape o milk tea. Hindi niya maaya sa actual date man lang pagkatapos ng shift nila.

Lalo tuloy kinakapitan ng inggit si Wonwoo tuwing nakikita sina Mingyu at Minghao na same level sa hierarchy nila kaya pwedeng maging magboypren. Sana all, 'di ba? Tapos nandiyan lang sa tabi 'yung crush ni Wonwoo pero hindi niya mapormahan kasi matatanggal sila pareho sa trabaho.

Lord really has his favourites, at hindi si Wonwoo 'yon.

* * *

May nadatnang card si Wonwoo sa ibabaw ng table niya. Usually may ganito kapag nasa mood si Seungcheol magpamudmod ng gift cards na hindi niya magagamit.

"Jeonghan, galing ba kay Seungcheol 'to?" he calls the executive assistant sitting just outside the EIC's office.

"Ano 'yan?" Jeonghan asks, approaching.

"Card thingy. May pa-voucher ba si Seungcheol today?"

"Wala. Nasa Japan siya ngayon. Interview with the designer."

"Ah, oo nga 'no. Kailan babalik?" tanong ni Wonwoo. More accurately, hanggang kailan siya makakapag-relax habang wala ang boss nila. 

"Wednesday next week."

As in, hanggang Wednesday hindi mapipilitang mag-OT si Wonwoo. Yehey!

"Nice! Ingat kamo siya."

Bumalik na si Jeonghan sa desk niya. Binaling ni Wonwoo ang atensyon sa card na nasa table niya. Sakto namang dumating sina Mingyu at Minghao. 

"Good morning, Wonwoo!" bati ni Minghao. "Ano 'yan?"

"Card something." Binuksan ni Wonwoo ang card; may line art sa gilid na mukhang customised at may message sa other half,

_Smile. It looks good on you. - MJ_

"Ohhhh!" hiyawan ng mag-jowa nang makita ang nakasulat. "Sinong MJ?" tanong ni Mingyu.

Natulala lang si Wonwoo. "Hindi ko alam."

" _Secret admirer?_ "

Naghawak ng kamay sina Mingyu at Minghao at tumalon-talon. "Magkaka-jowa na si Wonwoo!" pahayag ni Mingyu sa buong floor, at pinagtinginan siya ng iilang staff na present na.

"Hindi na siya mabi-Bitter Ocampo! Matatapos na ang tagtuyot! Madidiligan na ang talong ni Wonwoo!" sigaw ni Minghao.

"What's going?" Jihoon, the managing editor, approaches them. Mukhang interesado sa mga nangyayari.

"Nakatanggap yata ng love note si Wonwoo," paliwanag ng writer na si Seungkwan. Katabi lang ng workspace niya ang creative team.

Bumalik si Jeonghan at nakisama sa kumpulan. "Love note 'yung card na tinatanong mo kanina?"

"Talaga? Kanino galing?" pag-usisa pa ni Jihoon.

"MJ lang ang nakalagay," nanghihinang sabi ni Wonwoo. 

"Tama ba 'yung narinig ko? Nakatanggap ng love note si Wonwoo?" Lumapit na rin si Jihyo, production manager. "Dahyun, sabihin mo kay Soonyoung. Ipa-announce natin sa Going website at socials!" biro nito sa kanyang production assistant. Soonyoung is the online editor.

"Siraulo. This is personal," Wonwoo says. "Paano nagka-card dito without anyone knowing, though?"

Wala silang sagot, siyempre. Mukhang walang nakakita sa nag-iwan ng note. Kung sino man siya, they got some ninja moves up their sleeves.

"Good morning! What's happening?" tanong ng bagong dating na si Junhui. "Why is there so maraming tao in our cube?"

Minghao snaps his fingers urgently. "Junhui! Is it you?"

"Is me what?"

"Someone left a card on Wonwoo's desk, signed as MJ. Is it you?" 

Kinabahan si Wonwoo sa takbo ng usapan. What if si Junhui nga? The thought excites and scares him at the same time. But what if hindi?

"Really? Can I see?"

Junhui takes the card from Wonwoo's weak fingers. "Oh, nice line art there. Who is this MJ?"

"So it's not you?" Wonwoo asks.

Junhui simply shrugs. Medyo na-disappoint si Wonwoo.

"Okay, disperse na," sabi ni Wonwoo. "Tapos na po ang live show."

Buong maghapon, hinuhulaan lang nila kung sino si MJ. Suspect na lahat ng may M at J sa pangalan pero todo tanggi na sina Jeonghan, Jisoo, Jihoon, Jeongyeon, at Jihyo, pati sina Mingyu, Minghao, Mina, at Momo. Wala nang pakialam si Wonwoo kung hindi rin naman si Junhui ang MJ na ito. 

Delikado kung si Junhui, pero gusto ni Wonwoo na siya na lang, pero mabuti na ring hindi siya, pero nakaka-disappoint na hindi siya.

"Alam niyo, pabayaan niyo kung sino man 'yon," sabi ni Wonwoo. "Magpi-PM 'yon kung talagang matapang siya. 'Pag wala, eh 'di weak siya. At ayaw natin sa weak."

"Naks! Strong and independent man who needs no other man!" proud na sabi ni Mingyu.

" _Diumano_. Pero inggit-inggitan sa atin 'yan," sabi ni Minghao. "'Di ba, babe?" Inabot nito ang kamay ni Mingyu, at hinila siya ni Mingyu palapit sabay nag-sweet-sweet-an sa harap ni Wonwoo.

"Pakyu kayo. Tigilan niyo nga; naaalibadbaran ako sa kalandian niyo."

"Yie, inggit na 'yan!" sabi ni Minghao. "Galawin mo na kasi ang baso ng crush mo!"

Sumabat na sa kwentuhan si Junhui. "Wonwoo likes someone?"

"Tanga ka, wala akong crush," sabi niya kay Minghao. "Don't listen to them, Junhui, I don't have a crush on anyone."

"Liars go to hell," Mingyu singsongs.

" _You_ go to hell," sagot ni Wonwoo.

"If I go to hell, babe, will you still come with me?" tanong ni Mingyu kay Minghao with matching beautiful eyes.

"Bugok, mag-isa ka. Idadamay mo pa 'ko."

Dumila lang si Wonwoo kay Mingyu (kasi they are grown adults here) bago bumalik sa nile-layout.

Pinagulong ni Junhui ang upuan niya palapit sa desk ni Wonwoo. "Are they annoying you again?" tanong niya.

Natigilan si Wonwoo sa ginagawa. "They're just being little devils like normal," sagot niya.

"Then, do you want to step out and have coffee muna?"

Sounds like a great idea. Anything to put as much distance as he can from these two disgusting lovebirds. Anything to spend more time alone with Junhui.

"There's a new place that opened down 17th Ave. Let's go there?" suhestiyon ni Wonwoo. Para malayo. _Yie, pokpok kahit bawal!_

"Sure, sure."

Nung papalabas na sila, hinabol sila ng pangangantiyaw ni Mingyu. "MJ, kung sino ka man, Junhui's getting a headstart on you!"

Panicked, napalingon si Wonwoo kay Junhui. Junhui is just smiling, looking ahead.

Kilig-kiligan si Wonwoo sa naging lakad nila ni Junhui. Kinuwentuhan siya ni Junhui ng childhood niya sa Shenzhen, pati ang magagandang tanawin sa hometown niya. Gusto tuloy ni Wonwoo na makarating sa parteng iyon ng China para lang maramdaman niya kung anong naging buhay ni Junhui doon. Hopefully magkasama silang makapagbakasyon.

Okay na 'to. Kahit hindi man maging sila, at least Wonwoo gets to spend moments like this with Junhui. This is intimate na rin. Siguro naman, he can have this na lang kung hindi man niya makuha si Junhui bilang boyfriend. He's on cloud nine already.

Nalaglag lang sa ulap si Wonwoo pagbalik nila sa office.

"Wonwoo!" pagtawag ni Jisoo pagdaan nila. "A word with you, please."

Pinauna na ni Wonwoo si Junhui na bumalik sa cubicle nila. Higop-higop ang grande iced Americano niya, pumasok si Wonwoo sa HR at naupo sa harap ni Jisoo. "Yes, anong atin?"

"Kumusta 'yung bagong graphic designer?" tanong ni Jisoo.

"Okay naman. He works well, finishes his tasks on time. Sometimes, even earlier. Bakit?"

"Pogi 'no?" bulong ni Jisoo.

"Well, he is," sagot ni Wonwoo casually. Kasi totoo namang pogi si Junhui. "Makikipagtsismisan ka lang ba?"

"Hindi! Ano ka ba!" Jisoo says with a laugh. "I'm just here to remind you about our policy sa company about dating ha. Junhui is your subordinate."

"Saan mo naman napulot 'yung ganyang idea?" tanong ni Wonwoo, kasabay ng panlalamig ng kamay niya. He tries to relax. _Kape lang 'to kaya ka kinakabagan at kinakabahan._

"Napansin ko lang naman," sabi ni Jisoo.

"Weh, you barely go out of this room."

"I hear _things_ , of course. Ang iingay niyo kaya diyan sa labas," sabi ni Jisoo. "'Yun lang naman. This is not a threat. Sabi nga ni Ed Caluag, hindi ako naparito para makipag-away. This is just a reminder, kasi baka makalimot tayo."

The thing is, araw-araw naaalala ni Wonwoo ang company policy nila, kasi araw-araw 'yong nakabara sa pagitan nila ni Junhui. Parang nakatatak na nga sa noo ng graphic designer niya tuwing titingnan niya ito: _Employees must not have romantic relationships with their subordinates._ Isa itong masakit na realidad na kailangang tanggapin ni Wonwoo.

Sumagi na sa isip ni Wonwoo na mag-resign na lang, pero hindi pa naman siya ganoon kadesperado para itapon na lang nang basta-basta ang limang taon niya sa Going Mag. _Para sa lalaki?_ Wow. Kahit naman patay na patay siya kay Junhui, gumagana pa naman ang utak niya. Mag-iisang taon pa lang naman silang magkatrabaho ni Junhui, at marami pang pwedeng mangyari. 

* * *

_Happiest birthday to you, Wonwoo! - MJ_

"May card ulit!" Mingyu announces to the world. "From MJ!"

Biglang lumabas si Seungcheol mula sa office niya. "What's going on? 

Namutla si Mingyu. Kahit six-foot-two siya, tumitiklop na siya sa harap ni Seungcheol. "N-nothing!"

"Wonwoo keeps getting these notes from someone called MJ," paliwanag ni Minghao na mas chill sa EIC nila.

"Really? What do they say?"

"They're just wishing me a happy birthday, Seungcheol. No big deal," sagot ni Wonwoo.

"But it's a big deal! It's your birthday today!" Seungcheol says.

Junhui rolls his chair around. "Is it? Happy birthday, Wonwoo!" he says.

Nanghina lang slight si Wonwoo kasi kung hindi alam ni Junhui ang birthday niya, hindi talaga siya si MJ. What a sad, sad thought. "Thank you," sabi ni Wonwoo.

Binati lang din siya ng ibang katrabaho. Ang awkward talaga. Hindi alam ni Wonwoo kung paano mag-react kapag nagiging sentro ng atensyon. Nag-init ang mukha niya out of embarrassment. Nagpasalamat na lang siya.

"The dinner for June and July celebrants is going to be on Friday, right? Jeonghan?"

"Yes, Friday," Jeonghan says from the wallpaper room.

"Okay. So about that cover…"

Hindi na napag-isipan ulit ni Wonwoo kung sino si MJ dahil ang daming pinabago ni Seungcheol sa cover. Binati pa siya ng happy birthday, tapos eto ang regalo sa kanya. Napaka-nice talaga ng boss niya.

Pagsapit ng Friday night, pumunta ang buong team sa isang alta na buffet restaurant para sa birthday dinner. Ginagawa nila ito every two or three months, depende sa dami ng celebrants. (Ibang usapan siyempre kapag August kasi birth month ni Seungcheol, at may hiwalay siyang soiree for that.) Sina Wonwoo, Junhui, Soonyoung, at Tzuyu ang celebrants this time. 

Pinagtabi-tabi sila sa isang side ng table, at sila ni Junhui ang magkasunod ng upuan.

"Wow, ganito pala kayo dito. This is fun," sabi ni Junhui.

"Right? This is my second year here sa Going Mag. It's nice to have everyone together," sabi ni Tzuyu sa kabilang side ni Wonwoo. Bumulong ito in Mandarin kay Junhui, at sinabayan ito ni Junhui ng sulyap kina Mr Lee, Mr Kim, at Seungcheol sa dulo ng table. Nagtawanan sila.

"Anong sabi niyo?" tanong ni Wonwoo sa gitna ng dalawa.

"Wala, Kuya Wonwoo," sabi ni Tzuyu. Hinila nito ang cellphone sa bulsa at nag-type ng note sa ilalim ng table. _Sabi ko lang po, it gets awkward lang kasi nandyan din 'yung big bosses._ Saka lang naintindihan ni Wonwoo at nakipagtawanan sa dalawang kasama. 

"Hey, Junhui and I are born only five days apart pala!" sabi ni Soonyoung the online editor. 

"Talaga?" Junhui says excitedly. "We should be friends, then!"

Nauwi na sa pagkukuwentuhan ang dalawa. Paminsan-minsang isinasali siya ng mga ito, at sumasabat din si Jihoon tuwing may pagkakataon. Nabawasan ang pagiging awkward ng dinner nila kahit kasama nila ang big bosses sa table.

This feels normal. Sana lang, dumating din sila ni Junhui sa point na pwede silang mag-dinner alone together. Have all of Junhui's attention to himself and blush under his gaze. Toast to a glass of red wine and hold hands across the table. Walk under the stars pagkatapos. Wonwoo would love that so much. Haay.

Mingyu drags Wonwoo from his seat bigla. 

"Anong meron?"

"Samahan mo 'kong kumuha ng pagkain," sabi ni Mingyu.

"Nasaan si Minghao?"

"Hindi 'yon mawawala. Nandito lang naman siya lagi sa puso ko."

"Gago."

Lumapit sila sa seafood section. Pinuno ni Mingyu ng baked oyster ang plato niya. "Favourite ni Minghao," paliwanag niya.

Sana alam din ni Wonwoo kung anong favourites ni Junhui…

"Kilig ka?"

"Ha?"

"Cute niyo ni Junhui," natatawang sabi ni Mingyu. Lumipat sila sa braised fish na paborito rin daw ni Minghao.

"Pinagsasabi mo diyan."

"Totoo nga!" sabi ni Mingyu. "Pinapanood namin kayo ni Minghao."

"Creepy niyo naman."

"Oo, at 'di mo napansin kasi you only have eyes for Junhui."

"Tangina mo."

"HEHEHEHE," ang tanging sagot ni Mingyu bago ito nagpatuloy. "Tapos kapag nagtatawanan kayo, kayong dalawa 'yung laging nagtitinginan. You know what they say, the first person you look at daw when you laugh is the person you like the most in the group."

"Saan naman galing 'yon? Kagaguhan."

Puno na ang mga plato ni Mingyu kaya lumipat sila sa chicken para makakuha ng wings si Wonwoo.

"Umamin ka na kasi, Wonwoo. Sa 'ting dalawa lang, promise," bulong ni Mingyu. "Crush mo si Junhui, 'no?"

"Gago," sagot ni Wonwoo. "At saka anong 'sa 'ting dalawa lang'? For sure naman, whatever I say here will reach Minghao."

"That goes without saying, siyempre. Love ko 'yon eh," sabi ni Mingyu. "Pero sana all nasasabi 'pag love nila 'yung isang tao, 'no?"

"Pakyu ka talaga."

"So ano nga? Crush mo?" pagpilit ni Mingyu. "Crush mo, 'di ba? Crush mo, crush mo, crush mo, crush mo, crush mo, crush mo—"

"Oo na, pucha," pag-amin ni Wonwoo. "Eh ano naman? It's not like I can do anything about it."

Kinilig si Mingyu sa nalaman. Tumambay muna sila sa hindi pinapansing veggies section at doon itinuloy ang kwentuhan. "Bakit naman hindi? Pwede namang mag-jowa ng katrabaho."

"'Pag same level, yes. Boss-to-subordinate, hindi."

"Talaga? Bakit sina Seungcheol at Jeonghan?"

"Hoy, saan mo narinig 'yan!"

"Wala. Halata naman sa kanila eh," Mingyu says matter-of-factly. "Do you remember that out-of-town shoot we had last year? Minghao and I _know_ they slept in the same room. It looks like Seungcheol snuck into Jeonghan's room nung gabi. We chanced upon them coming out of Jeonghan's room the following day when we were headed to breakfast bago umuwi."

"Weh? Bawal 'yon ah? 'Pag nalaman ni Jisoo 'yan, yari silang dalawa."

"Ay, shet? Okay, shut up na 'ko tungkol diyan. You did not hear this from me. Baka madamay pa 'ko," sabi ni Mingyu. "Buti na lang pareho kaming alila ni Minghao. Alila _mo_. Pwede kaming magmahalan."

Inirapan lang ni Wonwoo si Mingyu. "Eh 'di kayo na. Magmahalan kayo, magsaksakan kayo, wala akong pakialam. Tigilan niyo lang ang paglandi-landi sa harapan ko."

"Kasi inggit na inggit ka na."

"Kasi nakakabuwisit kayong panoorin, mga pokpok."

"Ganoon talaga ang nagmamahal, Wonwoo. Lumandi ka rin kasi para alam mo."

"Hoy kayo, 'wag niyong sasabihin kay Junhui. Ayokong mawalan ng trabaho," paalala ni Wonwoo.

"Duty over love! What a tragedy… Okay, boss!"

Pagbalik nila sa table nila, magkatabi na sina Minghao at Junhui.

"Babe! You got my baked oysters. Thank you!" Tumayo si Minghao at sumunod kay Mingyu sa original seats nila. Nauwi ito sa pagtatanong ni Mr Kim kung kumusta sila as a couple kaya natameme na naman si Mingyu.

"It's pretty amazing to see how well they work together," narinig ni Wonwoo na sabi ni Seungcheol kay Mr Kim, at kinuwento na nito ang chemistry ng dalawa tuwing may photoshoot.

Nawa'y lahat.

Nawa'y lahat din, malakas ang loob na magtago ng bawal na relasyon. Tinapunan ni Wonwoo ng tingin si Jeonghan na heart-eyes sa tabi ng boss niya habang nagsasalita ito. Sinusulyapan din ni Seungcheol si Jeonghan sa pagkukuwento niya.

"You okay?" tanong ni Junhui.

"Yes!" sagot ni Wonwoo.

Nawa'y lahat talaga.

* * *

_Stay safe! - MJ_

Itinago kaagad ni Wonwoo ang card bago pa makita nina Mingyu at Minghao. Ayaw na niyang mapagtripan ulit ng mga ito. 

Just in time, dumating na sa opisina ang magkasintahan. Nauuna si Minghao na maglakad at sinusundan naman siya ng sermon ni Mingyu.

"Sabi kasi sa'yo, 'di ba, ilagay mo na kaagad sa bag 'yung lunch natin," sabi ni Mingyu. Padabog na naupo si Minghao sa desk niya at binuksan ang work PC niya. "Naiwanan tuloy. May tomatoes 'yon. Kaunting mainitan lang 'yon, mapapanis na 'yon. Sayang 'yung niluto ko," dagdag pa ni Mingyu nang hindi sumagot si Minghao.

"Ang aga namang misa nito," bulong ni Wonwoo. Mas okay pa yata na pagtsismisan na lang nila ulit kung sino si MJ kaysa naman mag-away na naman itong dalawa.

Buti na lang, hindi sila naghihiwalay kahit halos araw-araw silang ganyan.

"Wonwoo, can you please tell Mingyu to keep his voice down? Ang aga-aga, ang ingay. Better yet, please tell him to shut up," sabi ni Minghao.

"What are you, an eight-year-old?" Mingyu snaps at Minghao. "I woke up extra early just to cook that, tapos naiwanan lang kasi hindi mo agad nilagay sa bag like I told you to."

"I forgot, okay! I was wrong," Minghao says. Tapos biglang umamo na parang tupa. "Okay. I was wrong, Mingyu," he says calmly. "You really worked hard for it. Thank you for preparing the food, and I'm so sorry for forgetting it sa counter."

"Wow, wow. May sakit ba si Minghao?" sabat ni Wonwoo pero walang pumansin sa kanya. As always, nagiging wall decoration lang naman siya kapag umariba na sina Mingyu at Minghao. "Uh, okay? Should I leave or…?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Mingyu. "That's all I'm asking for, babe. It's okay na, apology accepted. Please don't do that again ha?"

Yumakap si Minghao sa bewang ni Mingyu, at niyakap siya pabalik nito, kissing his hair. "Cook again for me," Minghao says. "I swear I won't forget it na."

"Okay, babe."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'll treat you to a nice dinner na lang tonight para makabawi," offer ni Minghao.

"You don't have to…"

Wow. That's an impressive character development from these two. "Yey, everybody happy!" sabi ni Wonwoo to no one in particular habang nilo-load ang file na kailangan niyang i-edit today. Hahanapin daw kasi ni Seungcheol by lunch time, sabi ni Jeonghan, as if Seungcheol really comes into the office earlier than 1 PM. 

"Hey, you both look good today!" bati ni Junhui pagdating niya sa opisina. "Good morning, Wonwoo!"

Biglang nagliwanag ang umaga ni Wonwoo. Si Junhui lang naman talaga ang nagbibigay sa kanya ng tamang atensyon. "Good morning!"

Nilapag ni Junhui ang bag sa desk niya at ini-start ang PC niya. Habang hinihintay ito, may hinugot na papel si Junhui sa bag niya at lumapit kay Wonwoo.

Wonwoo's first thought is: _Eto na, aamin na siyang siya talaga si MJ all this time!_

"Hi," Junhui says.

"Hello," Wonwoo greets back. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Um… I know I greeted you so masaya when I came in, but I'm actually handing my resignation na."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Wonwoo, at feeling niya ay isusuka niya lahat ng kinain niya for breakfast. "What?!"

Natigilan din sa pagla-lovey-dovey sina Mingyu at Minghao para makisawsaw sa usapan. "You're resigning?"

"Wei shen me cizhi?" tanong ni Minghao, whatever that means. 

Mahigit isang taon na nilang kasama si Junhui at this point, at sobrang ganda ng samahan nilang apat bilang magkakatrabaho. Bukod sa malulungkot si Wonwoo na aalis na ang crush niya, nasasayangan din siya sa kung anong nabuo at mabubuo pa sana nila as a team.

"Nagbigay na rin ako kay Seungcheol and Jisoo ng copy of this letter," sabi ni Junhui. "I told them it's due to personal reasons, but Wonwoo, to tell you honestly, Vision Magazine recruited me."

"Wait. Qian Kun's magazine?" tanong ni Wonwoo. Vision Magazine ang isa sa pinakamahigpit nilang competitors.

"Oo."

"Vision Magazine? As in the one with stylist Ten Chittaphon who always rips off my works? Ba't naman doon, of all places? My god."

Now, Wonwoo feels _betrayed_.

"I'm really sorry, guys. They gave me a better offer."

"Better than working with us?" Mingyu says with a sad puppy look.

"It's not that I hate you all. There's a lot of factors playing into this din, and I had to make a tough choice," Junhui explains. "Sorry for dropping this news so suddenly. I'll have fifteen days left to work with you, and I'll be sure to complete all the tasks to make this easy for all of us."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. He's really upset about this. "Fine." Binalikan na ni Wonwoo ang ine-edit at hindi na muling tiningnan si Junhui kahit na nakatayo pa rin ito sa tabi ng desk niya.

"Wonwoo, please, sorry talaga about this."

"There's really nothing I can do to stop this, 'di ba? You're all set to go," Wonwoo snaps. "Just submit all the remaining pages ng fashion section before lunch; Seungcheol wants to see them. Then get a headstart na on the other sections for the rest of the week."

* * *

The rest of the editorial and production teams are sad to learn about Junhui's looming departure. Malungkot din ang online team, lalo na si Soonyoung na naka-close ni Junhui, pati ang social media manager na si Jeongyeon at web content writer na si Hansol. 

True to his words, nakumpleto ni Junhui lahat ng pending pages niya at natapos sila sa February issue nang maaga. Nakapag-contribute pa nga siya sa March issue.

Even so, masamang-masama pa rin ang loob ni Wonwoo sa kanya. Pakiramdam niya talaga, napagtaksilan siya ni Junhui dahil nagawa nitong ipagpalit ang Going sa Vision. Sana ibang magazine na lang, baka mas matanggap pa ni Wonwoo. Nandoon na rin ang pagtatampo niya kay Junhui dahil iiwanan na siya nito. Hindi ba siya naging mabuting boss? Anong naging pagkukulang niya para ipagpalit siya nito sa ibang art director?

Sa fifteen days na ni-render ni Junhui bago umalis, nag-uusap lang sila tuwing tungkol sa trabaho. Hindi na rin niya inaya ito ulit na lumabas para magmeryenda. 

Napansin ni Junhui ang malamig na pakitungo ni Wonwoo sa kanya. Makailang beses itong nagtangka na mag-initiate ng coffee or milk tea break. Pero lagi siyang tinatanggihan ni Wonwoo. 

"Wonwoo… for the last time, please?"

'Yun na nga 'yung masakit, kasi last time na. Hindi ba pwedeng magkasama sila nang matagal?

"I really don't want to go," Wonwoo says coldly.

Parang sinipang pusa si Junhui dahil sa narinig. Naawa naman nang kaunti si Wonwoo pero mas mabuti na 'yung ganito. Ilalayo na niya ang loob niya kay Junhui bago ito umalis para hindi na ganoon kasakit pagsapit ng D-day. 

Junhui sighs. "Some people and I are heading out for dinner on my last day. I really hope you can come with us," sabi niya bago bumalik sa desk niya.

Nagkasabay sa CR sina Wonwoo at Minghao nung hapon na 'yon.

"Sad ka pa rin?" tanong ni Minghao habang naghuhugas ito ng kamay.

"Huh?" Binuksan ni Wonwoo ang kanyang zipper at saka umihi sa urinal habang hinihintay ang sasabihin ni Minghao.

"Sus. You know what I'm talking about."

Of course, Wonwoo knows. Hindi naman nawala sa isip niya for the past ten days kung anong mangyayari sa Tuesday. He zips up again and joins Minghao sa lababo.

"Denial king ka pa eh. Siyempre kung anong inamin mo kay Mingyu, nakarating sa 'kin," sabi ni Minghao. "But my real question is, why would you be sad about it?"

Wonwoo sighs. "Why shouldn't I be? He's leaving," sabi niya. "Isa pa, I'm still upset na pinili niya 'yung Vision over Going. Like, anong kagaguhan 'yon? We've churned out way better contents in an issue than Vision did in a year. Tapos sinong art director nila? Dong Sicheng? My god. Ang chaka kaya lagi ng covers nila."

"Truly. At saka sabi ko nga, laging kinokopya ni Ten Chittaphon 'yung styles ko. Hindi naman nila madala sa shoots nila," sabi ni Minghao. "Gigil din ako sa mga 'yan eh. And did you know, nakasabay namin 'yan sa event before. Ang hirap makipagplastikan ha."

Natawa lang si Wonwoo. The pains of social interaction nga naman. Buti sa opisina lang siya all the time. Hindi kailangang makipag-rubbing shoulders sa mga burgis. 

"Anyway, hindi ko alam kung bakit kailangan ko pang i-point out 'to sa'yo word for word, but once Junhui leaves, hindi na kayo boss and subordinate,"

"Which is sad."

It's Minghao's turn to sigh. "You're my art director, and I respect you so much, pero ang slow mo sa part na 'yon. Bakit magiging sad? Kapag hindi mo na siya subordinate, eh 'di pwede mo nang jowain! Jusko, Wonwoo."

_Oh._ Points were made.

"Pero aalis na nga siya, 'di ba? Iiwan na nga tayo eh. Para sa Vision."

"Did you know," Minghao says, "na lumipat ng office ang Vision Mag sa 8th Street? Two months ago yata. At saka, hello, marunong ka namang gumamit ng cellphone. This is not the Middle Ages." He winks at Wonwoo before leaving the CR.

Pero pagsapit ng Tuesday, tumanggi pa rin si Wonwoo na sumama sa despedida ni Junhui. Iyon na ang last interaction nila bago umalis ang graphic designer niya. 

─

Wala pang isang buwan, dumating na kaagad ang kapalit ni Junhui.

Lee Chan, 22, fresh graduate.

Hindi masyadong mataas ang expectations ni Wonwoo kay Chan dahil wala pa itong experience maliban sa pagiging layout artist ng college publication nila. Maganda na 'yung mga gawa niya for someone his level kaya pinili na rin siya ni Wonwoo. Isa pa, nakita niya ang potensyal nito na matuto pa. Mas okay nang sa kanya ma-train si Chan kaysa sa mga tulad ni Dong Sicheng. Magsama sila ni Junhui. (Oo, bitter pa rin siya.)

Magaan namang katrabaho si Chan. Tinatanggap lang nito kung anong sinasabi ni Wonwoo. Matanong minsan, at nagbibigay din naman ng sarili niyang ideas. Wonwoo likes this kid. Sana lang hindi sila kaagad iwanan. 

Ang mas maganda pa in having Chan with them, he doesn't tolerate Mingyu and Minghao's couple antics. Mukha itong lost little lamb most of the time, but by his third month, naka-adjust na siya sa dynamics ng team nila at paunti-unti na ring lumalabas ang pagiging sassy niya. Kapag umarangkada na ng pag-aaway ang alaga nilang aso't pusa, sabay nang tumitirik ang mga mata nila sa inis. Ganoon din kapag nagsimula nang maglandian sa harap nila ang mag-jowa na 'to. Wonwoo found an ally in Chan. 

Wala nga lang pag-aaya magkape kasi, ultimately, Chan is not Junhui.

And speaking of Junhui, hindi na sila ulit nagkita mula nang lumipat ito sa kabilang magazine. Which really makes Wonwoo extra sad. Anong saysay ng hindi na sila mag-boss kung dito na maghihiwalay ang landas nila?

Tama nga lang siguro na maaga pa lang ay inilayo na ni Wonwoo ang loob niya kay Junhui.

"Ano ba 'yan, ang boring naman," sabi ni Mingyu. Palibhasa ay tapos na siya sa lahat ng shoot na naka-schedule for the week kaya nakatunganga na lang siya. "Wala na bang card si MJ, Wonwoo?"

"Wow, ano 'to? Ako ang entertainer mo kapag bored ka?" Wonwoo snaps while working. "Wala nang MJ. Umatras na sa laban nang hindi nagpapakilala. _Weak_."

"MJ?" tanong ni Chan. "Sino po 'yon?" 

"Po. _Po_. Ayan ka na naman sa kaka-po mo. Nagmumukha kaming tito lahat dahil sa'yo eh," sabi ni Minghao. 

"Eh kasi po mga kuya ko po kayo. Kahit na ang landi-landi niyo pong dalawa ni Kuya Mingyu."

"Nag-kuya ka pa, tapos tatawagin mo lang kaming malandi," ismid ni Minghao. "No jowa since birth ka, 'no?"

"Strict po ang parents ko, hehe."

"Weh. Bente-dos ka na eh. Alangan namang hindi ka pa nagkaka-jowa. Don't us," sabi ni Minghao. "Para kang si Kuya Wonwoo mo eh. Pareho kayong pabebe."

"Sino nga po 'yung MJ?"

"'Wag niyo ngang lasunin 'yung utak ni Chan," sabi ni Wonwoo.

"Ganito kasi 'yan, Chan. Makinig kang mabuti," sabi ni Mingyu. "Once upon a time, nagkaroon ng secret admirer 'yang si Wonwoo. Itago na lang natin siya sa pangalang MJ. Nag-iiwan ng customised cards sa desk ni Wonwoo. After three years ng pagiging single, akala talaga namin matitigil na ang tagtuyot. Ampalaya kasi 'yang si Wonwoo sa 'min. Pero naudlot lahat kasi biglang naglaho na parang bula si codename: MJ."

"Ay, sayang naman po," sabi ni Chan. "Hindi niyo talaga nalaman kung sino 'yon, Kuya Wonwoo?"

Umiling si Wonwoo. "Sabi ko nga sa kanila before, kung talagang matapang 'yon, magpaparamdam siya kahit sa PM man lang. Or kahit email, tatanggapin ko na rin. Pero wala. Weak," pag-uulit niya.

Tumawa si Mingyu out of the blue. "Magugulat na lang tayo, si Junhui pala 'yon."

"Shet!" Natulala si Minghao. "Oo nga 'no? Kasi mula nung umalis si Junhui, hindi na ulit nag-iwan ng note si MJ."

"Hindi nga raw siya, 'di ba?" sabi ni Wonwoo. _Please, 'wag niyo na akong paasahin…_ "At saka─okay, if that's the case, 'yung J sa MJ would be Junhui. What's M?"

"Ay, oo nga…" sabi ni Minghao, bago ito napaigkas na parang nakuryente. "Teka! He mentioned something before… na ang Korean name niya, Moon Junhwi! _Moon_! Moon Jun! MJ!"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Wonwoo. _It can't be…?_

"Hindi ko po gets, mga kuya," sabi ni Chan. "Sino po 'yung Moon Junhwi?"

"Siya 'yung pinalitan mo," sabi ni Mingyu.

"Ops," babala ni Wonwoo. "That's all you need to say."

"Okay…? So, siya po 'yung MJ?"

"Hindi natin 'yan sure," sabi ni Wonwoo. "And, hello, ang daming signs na nagsasabing hindi siya 'yon. He denied it the first time I asked. Tapos hindi niya alam 'yung birthday ko. And I always arrive at the office before him. How could he have left all those cards without anyone noticing?"

"You arrive _earlier_ ," Minghao points out, "pero hindi ikaw ang _last_. At madalas, nasa shoot kami ni Mingyu or nauuna kaming umuwi sa kanya."

"Siraulo, hindi siya 'yon."

"Oh my gosh, paano nga kung siya 'yon all this time?" sabi ni Mingyu, eyes twinkling with excitement. "Shet, he likes you back pala all along!"

"Shh─'pag ikaw narinig ni Jisoo, sinasabi ko sa'yo," bulong ni Wonwoo. "That man has ears everywhere."

"Crush niyo po 'yung Junhwi?" Chan asks innocently. 

Napa-facepalm na lang si Wonwoo. "'Wag kang makinig sa kanila," sabi niya, bago bumalik sa nile-layout niya.

* * *

Hindi na masyadong pinagnilayan ni Wonwoo 'yung idea na baka nga si Junhui si MJ. Hindi naman sila sigurado talaga. Circumstantial evidence lang ang meron sila. At kung siya nga 'yon, sana man lang may sinabi siya kay Wonwoo. Ayaw na rin niyang i-message si Junhui tungkol dito kahit meron siyang number ng dating katrabaho dahil hindi naman siya confrontational na tao by nature. Alangan namang basta niya i-text at tanungin kung siya ba si MJ. At paano kung hindi naman pala, eh 'di nagmukha lang siyang ewan?

Hanggang doon na lang siguro talaga. Hay, buhay.

Like the usual, nag-uunahang makasakay ng bus pauwi ang mga commuter na kasabay ni Wonwoo. Ayaw niyang makipagsiksikan at hindi rin naman siya nagmamadaling umuwi kaya nasa pinakalikod siya ng crowd at naghihintay na kumaunti ang mga tao.

Nagulat na lang siya nang may tumapik sa balikat niya. "Wonwoo?"

_Si Junhui._

Instant ang pagkabog ng dibdib niya nang makita ang dating katrabaho. From brown hair noon, ash grey na ito ngayon. Bagay sa kanya ang new look niya at lalo siyang pumogi. Nakangiti si Junhui sa kanya, mukhang excited na makita siya. Sa kabilang banda, natulala si Wonwoo.

"Kumusta ka na?" Junhui asks. "Long time, no see!"

"I'm good," nanghihinang sagot ni Wonwoo. "How have you been?"

"Okay lang. Still adjusting to the new job, but na-miss ko na kayo!"

Doon lang naalala ni Wonwoo ang "pagtatraydor" ni Junhui. "Oo nga pala. Vision is better than Going siguro."

"Oh, no! You guys are amazing!" sabi ni Junhui. "It's just, Vision has a different style that you're not used to in Going, so maybe that's why you think it's not good."

"Whatever you say now won't matter anymore kasi 'you already left us," Wonwoo says coldly. "We already found your replacement."

"Ooh, I hope they're better than me. Para hindi ka na ma-upset."

May dumating na panibagong bus. Kaunti lang ang nabawas sa mga naghihintay dahil halos puno na rin ang bus bago pa man umabot sa kanila. Pinanood lang ito ni Wonwoo na umandar papalayo.

"He's okay. Still new to the game, but he's learning quickly."

"Are Mingyu and Minghao still fighting a lot?" Junhui asks. 

"Please, they never stop driving me nuts," Wonwoo groans. 

"What about Seungcheol and Jeonghan?"

Nagulat si Wonwoo kasi akala niya sina Mingyu at Minghao lang ang may alam. "Where did you get that from?"

"Isn't that like common knowledge? They are so obvious kaya," Junhui says. "And my observation skill is superb. Yours, on the other hand, is not."

"What does that mean?" Wonwoo asks, slightly annoyed.

"If you do, then you would've noticed this thing between Seungcheol and Jeonghan earlier. You've worked with them the longest, and you didn't notice how they look or smile at each other? Pero ako, I only worked with them for a year and already sensed something is going on. They are not very good at making it subtle at all."

Napansin lang kasi talaga ni Wonwoo nung sinabi ni Mingyu sa kanya. All this time, iniisip lang niyang normal lang na laging magkasama sina Seungcheol at Jeonghan dahil nga mag-bossing sila. Huli na niya napansin 'yung kakaibang treatment ni Seungcheol kay Jeonghan. It's not like they're having an affair din naman kasi pareho naman silang single. Wonwoo wonders kung anong masasabi ni Jisoo tungkol dito.

"If your observation skill din is good, you would've noticed it's my handwriting on the MJ cards," dagdag pa ni Junhui, unprompted. "Moon Junhwi is my Korean name."

"Wait, so it's _really_ you?" Napanganga si Wonwoo at mistulang tumigil ang mundo niya. _Tama ng hula sina Mingyu at Minghao?_

Junhui smirks.

"But you said it wasn't you!"

"I never said that. When you first asked, I never said no," Junhui says.

Binalikan ni Wonwoo ang alaala niya noong araw na 'yon: Dumating si Junhui sa cubicle nila at tinanong kung bakit maraming tao. Maraming tao kasi nakiusisa lahat sa card ni MJ. Tapos tinanong ni Minghao si Junhui, 

_"Junhui! Is it you?"_

_"Is me what?"_

_"Someone left a card on Wonwoo's desk, signed as MJ. Is it you?"_

_"Really? Can I see? Oh, nice line art there. Who is this MJ?"_

_"So it's not you?" Wonwoo asked._

_Junhui simply shrugged._

Fuck. 

"Of course, I had to do a bit of acting there," sabi ni Junhui. "I can't give myself away because lagot ako if HR finds out, right? I do know the company policies."

Walang nasabi si Wonwoo.

"This is why I took the chance when Vision approached me," Junhui explains. "And I really felt guilty because I know you got disappointed with me. That's why I haven't contacted you ever since I left kahit gusto ko. I was looking for the right timing. I'm so glad to chance upon you here."

Natunaw lahat ng sama ng loob ni Wonwoo sa pag-alis ni Junhui. Siguro mukha na silang ewan sa mga tao sa paligid nila kasi dito talaga sila sa bus stop nag-aminan at nagpaliwanagan. Pero wala nang pakialam si Wonwoo sa sasabihin nila. Ang mahalaga lang, nalaman na niya ang totoo straight from Junhui. 

"Teka. Just to clarify─if you are MJ, are you saying you like me too?" Wonwoo asks.

" _Too_? You like me rin?" Junhui replies. "Kasi I've liked you ever since I started in Going. That's why I left the MJ cards para at least you know someone admires you."

"I thought your observation skill is good?" Wonwoo says. "I've always _wanted_ MJ to be you, but I thought you said it's not you. Kaya rin I kept asking you out for lunch and coffee or agreeing right away whenever you ask because I liked spending time with you. Mingyu and Minghao are urging me to make a move na, but the stupid policies are stopping me."

"Wow. This is funny," Junhui laughs. "Shall we go and have dinner, then?" he asks. "I wanted to ask that, matagal na. I can finally do that now kasi I'm no longer your subordinate, di ba?"

"Of course!" natawa na rin si Wonwoo. "I'd love to have dinner with you! Matagal na rin."

Sa wakas! This is it pansit na talaga. Katapusan na ng pagkatigang at tagtuyot. Ito na ang pagbangon ng mga api. _Hu u kayo ngayon, Mingyu at Minghao._

**Author's Note:**

> For my Sistorr yihee ♥ (and Twice para sa Kuy namin ♥)  
> Follow nyo sya on twt [@wonwooist17](https://twitter.com/wonwooist17) kasi I have her blockedt HAHA
> 
> (Also, mahal ko po yung WayV pls wag nyo ko awayin!)
> 
> Thank you sa pagbasa ng kalokohan ko hehe! Comments and kudos are much appreciated ^^


End file.
